powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Energy Rangers
Brian Cortez: ''Bio Age: 27 DOB: December 15, 1993 Blood Type: O- Height: 6'2 Weight: 191 X-Energy Construct: Energy Constructs POWER LEVEL: 8.8'' The Red Ranger, Brian is a a man of procedure. Some call him boring, but those who know him know he's a man of hard work and discipline. His training has made him the best practitioner of X-Energy Adrian has trained. But as the X-Humans explode in number, and the villainous Psychos incites civil war, can Brian lead the X-Energy Rangers to victory against his forces, and gain peace between the people? Nikolai Jurić: ''Bio Age: 30 DOB: August 31, 1990 Blood Type: AB+ Height: 6'2 Weight: 225 X-Energy Construct: Metallic Body and Super Strength POWER LEVEL: 8.6'' The Black Ranger, Niko is a protector first. Selflessness is his number one trait. He is willing to lay down his life to protect his fellow rangers, and students. Niko doesn't ask to be a warrior, he only ever wanted to be an artist like his father, and everyday he works to accept his current place in life. As a child, Niko's home country of Croatia was war torn. He lost his family. When it was just his parents and brother left, as the Government came to arrest and execute them, his X-Energy activated. unfortunately, he couldn't save them. Amos Lebeau: ''Bio Age: 24 DOB: May 18, 1996 Blood Type: O- Height 6'0 Weight: 175 X-Energy Construct: Invisibility POWER LEVEL: 8.3'' The Blue Ranger, Amos is a laid back, and cool guy. He's not too concerned about the world around him, he's just living in it. Despite his semi airheadedness and their contrasting personalities, Brian and Amos still work well together. Unlike the other rangers, Amos has never struggled with his X-Energy, as his is invisibility. However, it has lead him to trouble. He used to work with a bad group of guys who took advantage of his invisibility. He turned his life around upon meeting Adrian Chou. Kezia Muro: ''Bio Age: 27 DOB: January 23, 1994 Blood Type: A+ Height 5'10 Weight: 147 X-Energy Construct: Wind Control POWER LEVEL: 8.7'' The Green Ranger, Kezia is everybody's favorite teacher at Adrian Chou's School for Gifted Powers. She's got the coolest powers-wind control, she's the nicest and most caring teacher of them all, and to boot, she gives no homework! And to add on to that, she's a master combatant, supremely skillful and her powers rival only Brian's own. Her wind control sends villains flying away. Despite that though, she puts on a happy face to cope with the state of her people, the X-Humans. On the inside, she is sad and angry. She yearns for the day there is peace, but even she is beginning to doubt that possibility... Amarie Brown: ''Bio Age: 24 DOB: July 1, 1996 Blood Type: B- Height 5'8 Weight: 138 X-Energy Construct: Power Absorption POWER LEVEL: VARIABLE '' The Pink Ranger, Amarie is beginning a new chapter in her life. Originally, she worked for Psychos and the Family Of X as their personal agent of special operations. Assassinations, data stealing, its all in her abilities. Her mentor and mom Masquerade trained her in these abilities. So the day she rebelled her mentor and joined Adrian Chou's team marked a new start for her. Instantly, she fits in, due to her powers of absorption. Tyler Steele: ''Bio Age: 31 DOB: June 2, 1884 Blood Type: Z Height: 5'10 Weight: 235 Weapon: Claw Steel POWER LEVEL: 8.8'' After defeating U.L.S.A.R for the last time, Tyler left EDF, thinking the job done. He was then meat with a new issue, the case of X-Energy. He was kidnapped by HAX and experimented on in Project Ultimate Lifeform and Project Rebirth, turning him into a more powerful version of himself. He joins the Power Rangers X-Energy as the Gold Ranger when Emilia White begs him to save her friends. Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:' The X-Men Category:Rangers Category:Power Rangers X-Energy